


At The Beep

by Darknightjess (orphan_account), jay_linden



Series: The Tattoo [2]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-18
Updated: 2009-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-03 07:38:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Darknightjess, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jay_linden/pseuds/jay_linden





	At The Beep

Karl was fairly twitching. His knee was bouncing, he was flicking his finger against the cab seat, he kept blinking and he was tapping his teeth together. The driver was dividing his attention between the traffic and the nervous, dark haired man in his back seat.

"Isn't there a shortcut?" Karl asked.

"No sir." The driver mumbled. "You picked a bad time to try and get from the airport. It's rush hour."

"I didn't pick it." Karl said with a scowl. "Kiwi Air and their bloody delays." He snatched up his mobile and sighed to see that he _finally_ had a signal. He punched in Viggo's number.

_Where the hell is he?_ Viggo scowled, pacing the living room, going back to the kitchen and pouring himself a glass of water, placing it on the table and walking back into the living room, water forgotten. _It can't take this long, honestly, this is ridiculous_. Sighing, he looked out the window, turning quickly and almost falling over a chair as his phone rang. "Hello? Karl? Hello?"

"Bloody hell Viggo. Why don't you live next door to the airport?" Karl said and chuckled. He shifted low in the seat, reaching a hand to adjust the thickening in his jeans that the sound of Viggo's voice had caused. "I need you." He said, holding back a moan.

"Because the air quality in Los Angeles is bad enough without..." Viggo caught Karl's last statement and cut off, his moan not held back at all. "You tease."

Glancing to make sure the driver wasn't listening to closely, Karl dug the heel of his hand into what was now a hard bulge in his jeans. "Oh it's no tease Viggo. It's been way too long, and I'm way too hard and you're way too fuckable and I love you way too much to tease." He tone was low and dark as he shifted lower on the seat. The driver flicked his gaze to the mirror and then made the decision to watch the road.

"Where are you? Are you in a cab?" Viggo said, incredulous, quickly adjusting his jeans, hissing as his fingers brushed against his cock. "Please, please tell me you're going to be here soon, Karl. It's been too long, I've been pacing around, waiting for you all day."

"Well, at least you could pace and you could wank. I've been at the airport and in a plane and - oh - Viggo did you wank? Did you think about me and stroke off, hmm?" Karl said and shifted in the seat. "And yes, to answer your question I am in a cab. I'll be there soon, if this bloody traffic will get out of the way." He said with a grumble.

Viggo smirked, even though he knew Karl couldn't see it. "Of course I did," he said smoothly. "I needed to know I was going to be able to have some kind of staying power when you got here... I tried to paint all morning, but was too distracted so I had a nice, long, shower."

"I woke up late, I literally ran through the airport, then I was shuffled from gate to gate, loaded once, unloaded, made to wait and now traffic. I have missed you, thought about you and have been semi-hard for about five hours. But I'm glad _you've_ had a good day." Karl was silent for a minute, listening to Viggo breathing, feeling the ghost puffs of warm air against his chest and a muffled groan rumbled out. "I can close my eyes and see you, taste you. You bastard, why didn't you come to Auckland last month?" He chuckled. "One of us is going to have to move."

"Reshoots- you know that," Viggo sighed. "It's not like I wouldn't have rather been with you- I don't like it any better than you do. Keep the house in Auckland and move here... then you wouldn't make me get a place near the airport," Viggo laughed moving towards the window and peeking out, just in case Karl had shown up, sighing and moving back to the couch, flopping down with a groan. "Why aren't you here yet?"

Karl leaned forward as he recognized the street the cab was turning down. "Oh hell yes. I'm here mate. Lemme - gotta dammit." He rolled sideways on the seat, holding the phone to his ear and shoving his hand in his pocket for cash. "Dammit." He dropped the phone, laughing as they pulled up in front of Viggo's house. Karl grabbed his phone, shoved money at the driver and dragged his pack out of the backseat as he stumbled down the sidewalk.

"You're...Karl?" Viggo stared at the phone, hearing the dial tone and leapt off the couch and over to the window, beaming as he saw Karl coming up the walk. _Stay in the house, stay in the house, remember how upset Mrs. Grenobaur got when you tackled Karl on the front lawn that time and you two didn't get up for ten minutes..._ "Ah, fuck it," Viggo growled, opening the door just as Karl stepped up into the entry way, grabbing his arm and pulling him inside. "Missed you," he managed, slamming the door shut.

"Less talk, more naked." Karl muttered and caught Viggo around the waist and held onto him, slicking their mouths together. Lips clinging and wet, teeth hard and pulling and tongues sliding as he inhaled his love, moaning into him. He was mumbling and licking and his hips rocked into Viggo, cock catching against the hard ridge of Viggo's erection and he gasped, fingers digging in. "I love you, god love you."

"Why- are you still- wearing- pants," Viggo growled, fighting with the buttons on Karl's shirt between kisses. "And why am I wasting time on your shirt," he added, pulling back long enough to drag it over Karl's head and toss it to the side, raking his fingernails over Karl's back and pressing him up against the wall, grinding hard against him.

Karl was pushing at clothes, his and Viggo's. He leaned his head and nipped at Viggo's throat, sucking the tender flesh between his teeth. The feel of Viggo's nails and hands almost taking him to his knees. Finally by the grace of all of the god's, there were messy piles of clothing on the floor and only soft, firm, satiny flesh under his hands. He dug his fingers into Viggo's arms, backing him, dark eyes flashing. "Bed, floor, table, anywhere - now." he growled

"Knees, floor... fuck- condoms, lube," Viggo muttered, pulling away from Karl with a groan and digging through the papers on the nearby table, trying to remember the convenient place he'd left it at, finally finding them on the edge of a potted plant.

Karl laughed, watching Viggo scratch around and mumble. He walked behind Viggo and ran his hands down the strong back and over the firm round arse, another groan coming from deep in his chest. He dropped to his knees and licked the dimple at the edge of back and arse, fingers digging into Viggo's hips. He tugged at Viggo, turning him and then jumped as the phone rang. "Oh fuck, don't answer it. I'll give you anything if you don't answer it." He said with a laugh.

"That's what answering machines were invented for, Karl... I'm not touching the phone," Viggo agreed, following Karl down to the ground and pressing the condom and lube into his hand. "It's been too long, Karl. Way too long."

Karl kissed Viggo, fisting his long fingers into the man's hair and tugging his head back to swipe his tongue down the cords of Viggo's neck, humming at the taste.

The machine clicked and Viggo's greeting rumbled out. At the beep a voice said, _"Mortensen, if you're going to bring wine to dinner, don't bring that homemade shit. Stop by the liquor store and get a bottle of real wine, or better yet get scotch. Where are you? Are you there and ignoring me?"_ A chuckle sounded.

"Fuck. Christ. Goddammit. Fuck," Viggo moaned, baring his neck further for Karl. "That crazy, stupid bastard would choose _today_ of all days to remember what a calendar is!"

Karl relented his grasp on Viggo long enough to turn him, holding Viggo's back against his chest, hard cock, rubbing against the seam of his arse and the friction of warm skin against him making Karl's vision spangle. "Dennis. Fuck." He mumbled with a smile and bit Viggo's shoulder.

_"But if you're going to bring wine - hold on. Vicky! Vic! Yeah. Are you making that pork or the - what? Viggo. I'm telling him what wine to bring. Yes, he's there, he's ignoring me. He's probably watching porn." _ He snorted out a laugh.

Viggo tried to laugh, the sound turning into a groan. "Close, but not quite, Dennis." He thought about getting up and turning the damned machine off, but that would mean moving, and right now, Viggo was completely dead set against moving anywhere that would take him any more than a breath away from Karl. "Karl, please... ignore the mad bastard on the phone- please?" he breathed, pressing back against Karl.

Karl licked across Viggo's shoulder, nodding and then placed his hand, fingers wide, palm flat in the center of Viggo's back and gently pushed him down. He rubbed across Viggo's back, dropping the other hand to scratch lightly at the warm space behind the man's balls. Finally with shaking hands he grabbed the lube and smeared some on his fingers, gently circling Viggo's entrance, rubbing and dipping a finger tip in.

_"So porn huh? I don't even want to think about what they get up to in the porn you'd watch." _Dennis cackled. _"When's that dark eyed Karl coming? You know - since we're talking about porn? Way you've been mooning about, hope it's soon. Viggo, are you there?" _

Hissing as he felt the top of Karl's finger slide inside him, Viggo pressed back hard, trying for more, trying to block out Dennis's voice. "God, it's like trying to fuck with my lunatic uncle hollering from the other room," he groaned, his eyes closed. "Why didn't I get the machine that only lets you leave a thirty-second message?"

"Have you - oh fuck - have you fucked much with relatives doing commentary?" Karl grunted as he removed his finger from Viggo, quickly rolled on the condom, smearing lube on himself and then pressed a finger inside Viggo again. He crooked and pushed, being as gentle as the throbbing ache in his cock would allow. "God I need to be inside you." He stuttered out, reverently.

_"Vicky! What in the hell is in this bag in the den? I swear to Christ Viggo, she spends my money like water. What the - oh. Is this for Maggie's birthday? Vicky! Goddammit Viggo, I got both of you ignoring me now. How's that porn coming along?" _

"No, I have not fu- NGGGGGH!" Viggo cut off as Karl's finger pressed into him again, pumping his hips gently. "It just seemed like- oh _fuck_!" he cried out, his head dropping low as he panted for breath. "Karl, don't tease me- please... oh shut UP, Dennis!" Viggo raised his head again, yelling at the machine.

"Is okay love, no teasing - love you." Karl nudged his cock against Viggo's entrance, pushing slowly. His breath stuttered and he groaned as the give slide of entering his lover made the muscles in his thighs quiver. "I have missed this, missed you."

_"I saw this porn once, when I was down in Mexico. There was this woman and a midget and this parrot - wait - maybe it was a ferret? I remember the woman, she had these boots, thigh high, black. Hmmm. I ought to get Vicky some boots like that. Can you see her in those?" _ Dennis cackled loudly.

Viggo cringed and shook his head, trying to get Dennis's cackle out of his head, gasping as he felt Karl push inside him, breathing hard and holding still, readjusting after so long. _Too long._ "Love you, Karl... please?" Viggo whispered, moving his hips ever so slightly.

Karl felt the silky heat around him, sheathing him and he lowered his head, long dark hair hanging down and brushing against Viggo's back. He began a slow smooth push and glide. After only a few strokes he felt the burn tightening. "No, fuck - too soon - god you're tight - so good - god." he said through clenched teeth.

_"Guess you don't want to see her in those." _Dennis snorted. _"What about your Karl. Get him one of those leather things and tall boots. Oh fuck, now I need to bleach my brain. I'd rather not think about what you two get up to. When's he coming?" _

Karl laughed and began to thrust in hard quick jabs, reaching to stroke Viggo's hard length with strong sure movements.

"Oh Jesus fucking _Christ_!" Viggo moaned, pushing back to meet every thrust from Karl. "Karl, Dennis wants to know when you're coming," he rasped, letting out a cry as he felt Karl's hand closing around his cock, fighting to push down his impending orgasm, letting out a short laugh. _If listening to Dennis's voice while you get fucked isn't enough to turn you off and draw things out, then there's no hope for you... no holding off this time._ "Karl- _close_!" Viggo cried.

"Yes!" Karl called out, his breath coming in gulps and his nerve endings sparking with heat as his orgasm built. "C'mon Viggo, yeah - c'mon." He thrust, slamming erratically as his body clenched and he felt the pulse release. "God love you - so much." He cried out in a shaky voice, quaking and coming hard.

_"Vicky! Did Viggo say he was going anywhere this afternoon? I'm not sure the bastard's there. Viggo, what the hell's your sorry ass doing?" _

Viggo let out a growl, fucking Karl's hand hard as he came, his muscles pulsing and tightening around Karl's cock as he spilled over his lover's hand, Dennis's voice becoming static in the background as the blood rushed in his ears. "Love you... love you too," he gasped, his head dropping again as he panted for air, his entire body shuddering, then going still.

Karl petted across Viggo's sweaty back, gently pulling out. He took care of the condom and then rolled over lying on the carpet and tugging Viggo down with him, nuzzling against his neck. "I'm sorry, but that is the oddest thing that I have ever done." He said with a soft laugh.

_"Well I'm going to leave you to your porn. Remember, good wine, none of that homemade shit. Or scotch. Hold on. What? Wha? Oh never mind she was yelling at me. Damn I love my life, see you in a bit Mortensen!" _Dennis barked out a laugh and hung up the phone.

"I hate him," Viggo sighed, wrapping his arms around Karl and hugging him tightly. "And I love you."

"I love you too Mortensen." Karl said and melted into a gentle breathy kiss.


End file.
